Dancing With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight
by Naikoru
Summary: When Seras wants alone she escapes on the rooftop of Hellsing but when   her master comes it leads to something much more..... AxS Oneshot..


**Dancing With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight**

**Summary: Just read it!!**

**&**

**Seras Victoria limped slowly to her cold, stony room. She just came back from a mission and seriously wanted to be alone. Blood dripped down her leg leaving a bloody trail of where she walked Walter wasn't going to be happy about that…**

**Seras nearly cried for joy when she finally reached her room the silver bullets in her leg were really burning. Sitting down in her chair she glanced at the blood packet from the corner of her eyes. This would help her heal fast…just a sip…just a sip and nothing else. With shaky hands she reached slowly for the blood gripping it tightly when she finally reached it she slowly ripped the top off. Taking a relaxing, unneeded deep breath she started to sip it from the straw, blood tasted so sweet!!**

**Seras was lost in bloodlust not even realizing that the three silver bullets in her leg came out and the wounds healed with a hiss. Seras blinked twice she looked at the now drained blood bag.**

**So much for just a sip…**

**Seras sighed and stood up from her seat totally pain-free. She needed a walk to clear her head. Seras slowly walked to the top floor from the basement, passing a caring Walter, passing some soldiers who quickly walked passed her, fearing her. She sighed once again. Walking pass the many the library she was surprised to see her master there but rushed past him. She wasn't in the mood for him now. He heard him call her yet she ignored him and walked faster. She needed to be alone!**

**Alucard raised an eyebrow at Seras. Why didn't she come when he called her…..odd she never did that before ever! "Hnn...Whatever seems to be the problem police-girl?" he mused out loud to the empty room.**

**Seras walked faster ignoring the whole world. Seras looked up she finally made it! Jogging up the stairwell that leads to the roof, two steps at a time she can finally be alone!**

**Seras opened the door roughly, almost breaking it off its hinges. Muttering a curse under her breath for almost breaking the door she laid down on the cold rooftop and stared at the beautiful full moon. Folding her hands and placing them behind her head to use as a pillow she let out relax, content sigh. This made her feel so much better already! She closed her eyes and began to bask in the moon's silvery light peacefully. She hoped her master didn't bother her tonight she really wanted to be alone…**

**"Police-girl"**

**She spoke too soon…**

**Sera's ruby red eyes snapped open. "_Nooo_" she moaned in her head. "_Speak of the devil and he shall appear it really does suit him! Why of all nights!!"_**

**"Yes, Master?" she said obediently.**

**Alucard raised a brow at his fledglings thoughts she didn't want him her…How rude! Well he was about to rain on her parade…**

**"Is anything the matter you seem troubled?" he asked innocently.**

**"No master, I just need to be alone for a little while that's all…" she answered honestly.**

**"Oh, nothing you wanted to talk about?"**

**"No master I just want to be alone that's all" she was getting annoyed now.**

**"Oh alright are you sure?" he smirked when he felt Sera's anger rise.**

**"Yes master I'm sure now is there anything you needed?" she was getting mad now didn't he get the big hint! Seras turned her body to meet her master's eyes (still lying on the rooftop) . "_Get the hint, Get the hint_, _Get the hint…_" she chanted in her head.**

**"Why police-girl there's no need to get touchy" he said innocently raising his hands in defense. "I just came to see what was bothering you since you didn't come when I called you…?" He smirked when he heard Seras groan.**

**"_Master would you please_….!" She yelled at him but stopped when he gave her a curious yet angry stare "…just…leave me alone" she said lowly and returned her angry/ regretful eyes back to the moon.**

**Alucard looked at his fledging his eyes filled wit un named emotion. "Police-girl…"**

**"What…" she answered irritably. **

**"Would you like to dance?" he asked chuckling when she sat up and gave him a curious and confused stare.**

**"Dance…master?" she asked. "Here?" He nodded and reached out his hand to her. "Will you give me this one dance Seras Victoria?" he asked she blinked at him yet found herself nodding stiffly at him. She reached her hand out and Alucard helped her up. Alucard lead her to the roof tops edge yet stopped when he didn't feel Seras follow only that she tightened her grip on his hand.**

**"Something wrong?" **

**She nodded shyly a light blush on her cheeks.**

**"I can't walk on the air like you can master…." She said lowly, her bangs covered her eyes a blush became brighter. "Hmm…that is a problem…well I guess you have to hang on to me very tightly now won't we?" he said a sly smirk came o his face. Seras was pulled into her master's chest, she felt him walk off the rooftop. Seras clung to him harder yet they never fell…Seras dared to look down. **

**Seras looked down something hard was underneath her feet just like a…floor? Slowly, she began to un-cling from her master his amusement shined brightly in his eyes. She stamped her foot on the "ground" it felt like they were waling on a marble floor! **

**"Shall we begin" she heard her master whisper in her ear, his tone light and so…romantic in his own sinful way. She nodded.**

**He placed his hand on her waist, which made her squeak he chuckled, she placed his hands on his broad shoulder there hands intertwined. A hauntingly beautiful song came form the wind…nature and the stars were there music.**

**Seras and Alucard moved slowly at first…dancing with the wind and the music there eyes never leaving each other. The music came faster so did the pair. Alucard dipped Seras slowly…sensually. Seras moved closer getting bolder by the second, slowly she ran her hand along his shoulder, to his jaw line, down to his neck, then finally to his chest rubbing it slowly, finger lightly tracing over his red leather coat.**

**Alucard bit back a moan, he moved closer to Seras, his hand now traveling up and down her body her blush crawled back onto her cheeks. Seras unlocked her hand from his, he gave her a curious stare. She shook her head and put a lip on his mouth…slowly she removed the collar of her shirt exposing her white, pale neck. Putting her hair behind her ears she turned her head full exposure.**

**_"Take a bite my master….."_ she purred in his head.**

**Alucard smirked not needing to be told twice he bent down and slowly bite her neck. Moaning when her blood hit his mouth, he drank deeply. He smirked against her neck when she purred like a kitten in pleasure. He stopped when he felt her pull away, licking his lips. Her blood was _so_ sweet and innocent.**

**Seras blinked her eyes cloudy and filled with pleasure. Noticing a tail of her blood was on his chin she giggled. "My, my master you're a messy eater let me help you…." She giggled again she moved closer, stood on her toes and licked her blood of her master's chin. She grinned when she licked the edge of his lips he moaned softly. She licked him there again…and again. He moaned again she was driving him crazy!! Since when did she turn into a little hell cat!**

**"Seras..." he said in a whisper. "Yes…?" as she stopped her actions for a moment and stared at him form straight in the eyes. He moved closer there lips almost touching… He smirked softly "This is part where you close your eyes…." She blinked the smiled softly she obeyed. The next feeling she got sent waves of pleasure down her body, she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, she moaned in his and kissed back with full force. He wrapped his arms around his little hell cat, deepening the kiss. They broke after a while there never left each other. **

**"Let's go somewhere private no….?" he said voice husky and deeply dark.**

**"Hmm…yes…" she said seductively. "Lets…"**

**The kissed once more…Alucard's red duster moved with the wind slowly, making that moment last for long minutes before they disappeared like the wind.**

**Maybe being alone wasn't so bad……**

**After all she did just dance with the devil in the pale moonlight….**

******End**

******Hoped you like it!**


End file.
